This invention relates generally to the field of cathode ray tube displays, and more particularly to an improved circuitry system for providing continuous automatic horizontal linearity correction wherein the displayed image is sized to lie within the display area of a cathode ray tube display screen.
In conventional television displays, the correction is normally provided by a manual adjustment on the part of a viewer, as are such variables as contrast, brightness, color balance and the like. However, where the cathode ray tube is part of an informational display viewed by a continuously changing audience, or in which the display is located a substantial distance from the viewer, the use of manual adjustment means is not a viable option.